


Love in all it's Forms

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work, Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Love in all it's Forms

Sam took a deep breath, making his way to the clubroom. Nap Club was in session, but it seemed everyone was busy elsewhere with their valentines cards and candy, and having fun. Sam on the other hand was having a little less fun. Imagine that, the loud, rambunctious, ninja boy Sam being nervous over something as he stood around with a rose in his hand. It wasn't the rose he was nervous about, though he fiddled with it uncontrollably. It was a good thing it didn't have thorns, though he probably would have picked them all off quickly. He was always pleased to get flowers, being one of the only "feminine things" he would willing accept. He didn't get them too often. The person the rose came from however, now they did make them nervous.

  
He was asked to meet Nala in the clubroom, rose in hand, so that she could tell him her true feelings. At least that was what the letter said. "I know how you feel about me," that one sentence felt like a punch to the gut. A one hit KO. He wasn't ready for those words like he thought he would be. It wasn't a secret to most how he felt about Nala, though he was pretty sure he'd kinda kept it secret from her though he couldn't remember now if that was intentional or not. He always felt she was swayed more by girls than boys, or more swayed by Aisha... or pretty people in general. He could never be either of those things. Wait- scratch that, he could be pretty if he wanted to; he had the looks but why did good clothes have to be so uncomfortable? All of this to say that he didn't really want to face this challenge head on, but here he was, in a quiet room, a scatter of pillows and blankets their audience. Boy he hoped there was no one sleeping in there.

  
At the sound of the door knob turning, he quickly hid his hands. What if it wasn't Nala? What if it was?! Fight or flight? Nah, he was frozen to the ground as if by a blue attack. Maybe the birthday boy was holding him down. Soon a head of blonde fluff peeked into the room. Her face was a mix of excitement and something else. Disappointment? Nerves? He was usually pretty good at reading her, at least he thought, but this time not so much. She quickly stepped in and closed the door behind her. She gave him a big smile, but it was a little different than usual. It made him nervous. Hm, was this what his little friend Hazel felt all the time?

  
"Sam, hey!" she called out.

  
He returned it with his own, "Sup!" raising his hand, only to raise the wrong one. The one with the rose in it. She looked surprised, eyebrows shooting up somewhere behind her bangs. He dropped his hand, but there was no use in hiding it now. So instead he just, rolled with it, sticking the stem in his pocket.

  
"Uh, I got your letter. Thanks for the flower." He said.

"I got...your letter too. Er, I didn't send you a letter though." she replied nervously, and he blinked confused.

Sam didn't send a letter. He didn't think he'd sent a letter, how would she get a letter? Who would forge his handwriting? He froze, thinking back to the letter he got earlier that day.

"Wow boy you smelly, you belong in a zoo." Wait no! Not that one, the other one, hoping he'd find love this Valentine's Day. The one from Jack. He! He did this didn't he that little- He's lucky he said his peace, because if he sees him again he'll...he'll... well, probably yell at him. Especially if things go bad. What gave him the right?

"I didn't either, but uh, since you came, that means," he hesitated. "What does that mean? My card said you know how I feel about you. Do you?"

Nala ran a hand through her hair, a nervous habit of hers. She probably was staring at the wall. "My card said a lot of mushy stuff, about me being the l-light of your life, and wanting to be more than friends? Would that be the gist of it?"

Sam regretted having tied his bandanna to his belt loop. Never more had he ever just wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it. He shot his gaze downwards, cheeks burning bright, nothing to help cover the fact. "I mean, those are some mushy words there. Sounds pretty gay."

Nala couldn't help but giggle at that, "Well you know what they say, 'Sounds gay, I'm in' ahaha."

"Nala please, I'm having a crisis here!" Sam wheezed, the two of them starting to laugh. "Listen, I... I do you like you, I like you a lot. And-" he forced himself to look at her. "I- This isn't how I planned to tell you. Like at all. I understand if you don't like me back but..."

"No, no, I like you too!" Her hands shot out as if to say stop right there, "I kinda sorta thought, well I hoped you liked me back. It's just that, I wasn't ready?" she nodded to herself, "I'm not ready, if I'm being honest. And it's not you. Heck I wouldn't even be ready if Aisha was to reciprocate my feelings, though this isn't the place to bring her up or anyone else, especially knowing how you feel now and i'm so so sorry. I just-" She places her hands on his shoulders, hands shaking. "I'm glad, glad to know how you feel."

Sam raised his hands, placing his on top of hers. "It's ok if you're not ready, I understand," he said gently.

"I want to be, I just... I've been through a lot, y'know? And it may seem small to most, but it's not to me." Nala said quietly.

"And that's fine! No one's forcing you. I'm not going to force you. I'm always gonna support you, you know that." He took her hands in his, leading her to the small pile of pillows to sit down. "It takes me a long time to crush on people. I've known you for a long time, and I'll probably keep on keeping on. So if you say you like me, I believe it, but if you need time to figure out what to do, or even who you like in general that's fine too. I waited this long." he smiled, "Huh, maybe I am good at this patience thing."

Nala giggled again softly, this time pulling Sam into a hug. "Thank you, thank you so much. Romantic or not, I really do love and care about you. It was brave of you to bring it up."

Sam smiled as he hugged back. "Same to you. Happy Valentine's day Nala."

"Happy Valentine's Day Sam."


End file.
